Sonniic the Hedgehog
About Sonniic Gender- Female (played by ßuLLet) Age- 15 Species- Hedgehog Sonniic is like Sonic The Hedgehog, but she is sorta better than Sonic... They almost have the same speed, but Sonniic is 10 steps faster than Sonic. Same style, sense of humor, and all. Sonniic is two things different from Sonic, Sonniic lives in a different dimension. And she's female. Sonniic had the same life as Sonic, Parents got killed, had Two other siblings. Her boyfriend Mandel The Hedgehog is overprotective for Sonniic, they've knew each other since they were kids. And Eggman is trying to kill Sonniic or mindcontrol her. With her three best friends Cody The Hedgehog and Klonoa, and her Boyfriend Mandel They team up to destroy dr.Eggman, and destroy D.D.M. Sonniic is llike a clone of Sonic, but she isn't. She's always adventurous. But always short tempered, serious, & unplayful. In Sonniic's Adventure Part 2, where she was robotized, She made a bit more new friends, finding out many different stuff about Dr. Eggman, and D.D.M. She almost found out the meaning of D.D.M, but she failed while getting the data out of Metal Amy Rose. Metal Amy Rose is a robot like Amy Rose. But isn't the actual her.. Metal and Sonniic are kinda friends, but enimeis still. Sonniic made friends with the, 'Scream Queen' or very known as, 'The Queen of Dead'. The real name of this unknown person is 'Insane Cry the Dark' (Or they rather call her Cry) Shes a hedgehog from another world searching for something that was stolen. Many ask Sonniic how'd she lived the pain she has been suffering? She rather not answer that. Sonniic can't be killed (Destroyed) because, once she is destroyed, she can get repaired by her friend from another world who now lives in her world.. Her name is, "Bloom the Hedgehog" she is like Tails the fox who fixes stuff, repair, build, etc. Since she was robotized, she became more of a meaner person, wanting to kill... Dr.D.D.M is the one who could stop the madness of Sonniic's nightmare of being robotized, she kinda wants to destroy the world now. Her friends are not giving up on helping Sonniic. They're not gonna stop until Sonniic is back to herself. But, sadly, she can't be undone. She is going to say as a robotic-hedgehog forever. Finni and Sonniic are kinda good friends, but Sonniic HATES Willam. Willam and Sonniic WERE friends, but something happend that they hated each other. Powers/Super forms *Speed- Fast as sonic. But 10 steps faster. *Chaos control- (Dark Emeralds, Soul emeralds. And normal chaos emeralds) Chaos spear. Chaos control. and many more Chaos effects & powers. *Fire- Fire ball, Fire attack, & many more powers of fire. *Ice- Ice attack, Ice ball, Freeze control, many more powerful ice/water effects and powers. *Mortal darkness- Control dark powers as her friend Soul the Ghost Hedgehog Stealer, Dark chaos & much more mortal darkness powers. *Super forms- Super Sonniic, Dark Sonniic, Hyper Sonniic, Combo Form, Super Dark Sonniic, Hyper Super Dark Sonniic, Knight Form, Werehog form, Human form, & hedgehog form. Robotic form In one of her adventures trying to save one of her friends, she was trapped by Dr. D.D.M. She was robotizied, "She felted more pain than ever, she suffered. But what made her live?" Sonniic says when she was robotized, she wasn't robot-ed fully. Half her mind is controlled by D.D.M. But luckily she isn't fully controlled, when she has a moment of control, she starts destroying stuff, houses, etc. Her personality changes. Well, it shows when shes mad, sad, etc., on her eyes. Each color means something: *Green: Calm *Red: Attack mode; Mad *Pink: Nervous; Shy; Blushing *Black: Serious; Unplayful *Blue: Sad; Depressed *Purple: Unimpressed; Unamused *White: Confused *Yellow: Twitchy Sonniic can't go with the pain of being a robot much, but she might get used to it, She still has the personallity of herself and all, But meh. While being a Robotic-Hedgehog, She found some new friends and enimies. Her new rival is, 'Flame The Hedgehog'. They usually always fight and stuff. Flame always try to kill Sonniic for acidentally laughing at his wife for getting hurt. Maybe knowing her personality changed while being transeformed into a robot. Appearance *Blue Shirt (Sleeveless) *Black Shorts *Red & White Shoes *Blue hair *Green Emerald Eyes DESIGN 2: *Red Dress *Red Boots With White *Green Emerald Eyes ROBOTIC FORM: *Half Body Robot *Half Normal *Robotic Arm *Half Robotic Eye (One Normal) Personality *Impatient *Always wanting to attack *Unplayful *Serious *Unserious (Not really) *Playful (Sometimes) *Short Tempered *Loveable Team Sonniic is in a team with her two best friends...& her special boyfriend. Even if their team doesn't have a name. They still fight & all. But they're alright. They're trying to protect the place they're at..& the teammates are... *Sonic the Hedgehog *Mandel The Hedgehog *Dream The Hedgehog Relationships/Friends *Mandel The Hedgehog - Boyfriend *Cody the Hedgehog -Friend (brother) *Klonoa the Cabbit - Friend (brother) *Dr.eggman - Biggest rival *Sonic the Hedgehog - friend & teammate *Shadow the Hedgehog - friendly nemesis *Knuckles the Enchidna - Friend *Steer The hedgehog - Friendly Nemesis *Dr.D.D.M - rival *Dream The Hedgehog - Friend - Also, battle buddy, & teammate *Soul the Hedgehog - Back-up Teammate, & friend *Crow The Ferret - good friend, backup teammate Back-up Team Her back up team is kinda more uselful, Hehhe... *Crow the Ferret *Soul the Ghost Hedgehog (Soul the Stealer) *And herself. Theme song Her theme song is most likely for the Robotic Form. 2nd Theme song Category:Fanmade Category:Hero Category:Characters